The Midnight Game
by TheAwesomeMe872
Summary: England invites America over to play a scary game straight out of his black magic book with him in a plot to scare the American helpless. However, everything foretold in the book begins to happen. Crappy summary is crappy. USUK or UKUS. T for language. Read a Creepypasta to get a better idea of the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guyyyys! So, I was reading some Creepy Pasta and I saw this game called the Midnight Game. So I decided to read it. You have to do a series of strange things instructed by midnight. Then you have to walk around in your dark house and not stop until 3:33 A.M. If you stop, the Midnight Man will catch you and make your worst fear come true. If your candle goes out while you're walking, then you have to relight it within 10 seconds, or he'll get you. If you cannot relight it, you can sprinkle a circle of salt around you and relight your candle. At 3:33, you're safe.**

**Pretty dumb, huh? I tried it. Fake. So I thought, "USUK FAN FIC WORTHY!" So I hopped on my computer and my keyboard shat out… this…**

**Enjoy this USUK! :D**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~APH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey, America." A certain American heard a familiar British man over the phone he had just picked up.

"'Sup, dude?" America said back.

"How about you come over to my house. I learned of something fun." The Brit said sinisterly.

"Oh, no freaking way, dude! What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" America said excitedly.

"Okay, God, America. It's called the Midnight Game. Come over and I'll show it to you. It's difficult to explain over the phone."

"I will be _right_ there, dude!" America said as he hung up.

England set his phone down and grinned. "Perfect. That stupid America walked right into my trap. This black magic I read about in this book will scar him for life! That'll show him for saying that scones are gross! And that _stupid_ alien of his! I cannot wait to see that stupid American wet his trousers in fear!" He began to dust around his house, making sure everything was spic and span for America's arrival.

_**APH**_

"England, dude! I am here to play the… Noon Game?" America burst through England's front door, trying to remember the name of the game.

"The Midnight Game, America. And good. Now, come over here, love." England said, faking a smile that he only showed his colony… before the Revolutionary War.

"Alright." He said, slightly weirded out by England's formerly common smile.

America noticed 2 bottles of salt, 2 candles, 2 sheets of paper, a pencil, a box of matches, and 2 sharp pins. England sat down next to the materials and motioned for America to do the same. America plopped himself down onto the ground with England.

"This is the Midnight Game. What you're going to do is write your name on this sheet of paper." England said, handing him a paper and a pencil. America took it and shakily wrote, _The United States Of America._ He paused for a bit.

"England, do I have to put my real name, too?" He asked.

"Hm. I've never thought about that. May as well, just in case."

Under _The United States Of America,_ he wrote,_ Alfred F. Jones._

"There." America said.

"Okay, now let me see your hand, love." England said softly. America handed him his hand as England picked up one of the pins.

"Woah, dude. What are you doing?" America pulled his hand back.

"Just trust me, America." England said. America shakily gave him his hand back. England took the pin and lightly pierced America's index finger. America flinched.

"Ow, dude!" America said as one drop of blood leaked out. "You said I could trust you." He pouted.

England blushed. He almost felt… resentment on making America do this. But he immediately thought, "_for the scones._" He replied, "it's okay. The worst part's over." That was a lie. Worse was to come.

"Okay…" America said. England took his hand and allowed a drop of blood to spill onto the paper. It soaked in nicely, leaving a drop of red on the paper.

"It still hurts, man." America said.

England decided to go for a bold move and take America's finger and slip the pierced tip into his mouth. America jumped, but stopped questioning.

"Better?" England asked, annoyed by America's complaints.

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay, love. I'm going do this now." He took a paper and wrote _The United Kingdom Of Great Britain And Northern Ireland_ on it. Below it, he put _Arthur Kirkland._

"Man, dude, you've got a long-ass name!_" _America commented. England frowned, but kept going with the ritual.

He took a pin and pricked his own skin. He let the blood drip off onto the paper. Before America could say anything, England put his own finger into his own mouth. America seemed slightly disappointed, but quickly shook that thought out of his head.

"_He's a limey jerk._" America thought.

"Okay, now I'm going to go turn off all my lights. I'll be right back." England said, running off to go flip all the switches.

"_What does he have planned for me? Pricking my finger? Having me write my name on a dumb sheet of paper? What kind of black magic is this dude up to?_" America thought.

"Okay," England said, walking back into the living room. "Now pick up your paper and go set it by my door." He commanded as America did what he was told.

England did the same. He took the two candles and the matches and lit the candles. Those measly two candles seemed to light up the world in England's dark house. The said Brit got up, pulling America up with him.

"We're going to knock on my door 22 times." He said.

"_22?_" America exclaimed. "That's going to hurt!" His fist already ached at the thought.

"Just do it, you big baby."

"I'm not a baby! I'll do it!" America knocked rapidly 22 times, England trying his best to keep up. After the 22 knocks, England blew out his candles, darkening the world around them, and opened and shut the door. He immediately worked to relight the candles. Once relit, he took America's hand, put a candle in it, and took his other hand and began walking, towing America.

"_What_ is going on, dude?" America exclaimed.

"We've just invited Midnight Man into my home. We need to keep moving and not stop until 3:33 A.M. If your candle goes out, it means Midnight Man is near you. You must immediately relight it within 10 seconds. If this fails, take the salt bottle and make a circle of salt around you within 4 seconds and stay in it until 3:33. If both are unsuccessful, he will induce your worst fear upon you via hallucinations. Do. Not. Stop. Moving."

"Man, what if I have to take a piss or something?" America whined.

"Hold it or wet yourself." England said. America couldn't tell in the darkness, but England was grinning at that point. That was his main point. To catch America with wet trousers, take a photo, and show the rest of the countries. He would turn on the lights (which his book said specifically _not_ to do) and snap a photo of America in all his glory. Considering he probably chugged a large soda on the way over, it seemed likely that this would happen.

"Man, this game sucks. Let's turn the lights on and stop." America said, actually afraid.

"No, we cannot turn on the lights during the whole game."

"Can I just make a circle of salt right now and stay in it until 3:33?"

"You may if you want to be a chicken."

"No way! I'm the hero! Heroes aren't chickens!"

The two continued walking, getting to a set of stairs. They walked up the flight and got to England's main hallway. It had numerous doors and one very large one at the end, probably England's bedroom.

England hadn't noticed how shaky America had gotten. He forgot that Americans put on brave faces during scary movies, but are actually mortified.

"America, are you… scared?" He asked.

"No way, dude! Your house is just really cold!"

"Are you sure? Because we could just sit in some salt if you want to." England was genuinely feeling sorry for America.

"No way, man! Unless _you're_ scared!" He teased.

England's pity immediately went away. "No way, you wanker! I'm the United bloody Kingdom, and I've beat you at scaring contests for centuries, you git!"

"Then let's keep on walkin- dude!" America's look of pride turned to horror as England got increasingly confused.

"What?" England asked.

"Your candle!" America yelled, pointing to the candle in England's hand.

It had no flame.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~APH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Fuck yeah.**

**Alright, so I didn't get MUCH USUK or UKUS in this chapter, but I PROMISE more is to come.**

**So, about the scaring contest. It was one of the mini-dramas in the character CD's. It was about Iggy and America having a scaring contest, and America always lost. XD Well, whatever.**

**Read and review! Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OHMYGOD I ALREADY GOT 4 REVIEWS, ALL GOOD, IN THE SHORT TIME THIS WAS UP?**

**I love you guys…**

**Do NOT try this at home by the way. I don't know if results may vary, but let's not take that chance, kay? :) Black magic isn't really something to toy with.**

**Soooooo, anyways, other than my extreme happiness at you guys liking this story:**

**Chapter 2, baby! :D**

**I am like a bullet at 2 A.M! Who knows what the hell I'll put in this chapter?**

**Let's just see where it goes!**

**Enjoy USUK~!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~APH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Then let's keep on walkin- dude!" America's look of pride turned to horror as England got increasingly confused.

"What?" England asked.

"Your candle!" America yelled, pointing to the candle in England's hand.

It had no flame.

England quickly glanced over to his candle. Noticing it was out, he quickly shuffled for some matches. He found one, lit it, and relit the candle.

"H-how long was it out for?" England asked, terrified.

"I don't know, man!" America said. "Let's get you in some salt."

"No way, you wanker! I'm not sitting in a dumb circle of salt for hours while you run around my house, frantic! We're going to keep moving, even if the Midnight Man had to chase me down the block!" England grabbed America's wrist and tugged him down the stairs.

_**APH**_

Time: 12:30 A.M

Location: Study

About half an hour had passed since England's candle went out. America's continued to flicker, but it never fully went out. England's seemed to go out like it was planned, though. Every 5 minutes or so, it would get a little darker in the house, and England would have to relight his candle. America offered to trade, worried about his former mentor, but England said that may be against the rules.

A loud grumble made England jump. "What was that?" He turned around to find a blushing, pouting America.

"I'm hungry…" America whined.

"When was the last time you ate?" England asked, continuing to walk with the frightened American on his heels.

"When I was coming over, I got some McDonald's."

"That wasn't even an hour ago, America!"

"But I'm hungry~…" America continued to pout.

"I can't make you anything. We can't stop walking."

"I wouldn't _want_ you to make anything." America teased.

It was comments like these that made England happy he was frightening America to the point of wetting himself.

"Well, then suck it up. It's only 12:30. We've still got 3 hours left."

"Man," America moaned, his stomach empty and gnawing on itself. "You don't have anything we can just pull out of the fridge?"

"Well, I _do_ have some scones in the pantry…"

"Ew."

"Well, if you're going to be like that, then starve. I couldn't care less."

"No! Okay, I'll eat it." America grabbed the back of England's shirt. This small gesture made England think of the good old days, when the tiny colony America would pull on the bottom of England's pants to get his attention.

England's face softened at the memory, when he realized it was a grown man grabbing onto his shirt. "Fine. Follow me into the kitchen." England said coldly as he shook America's hand off of his shirt. The two began walking to the kitchen, seeming to hit their shins, toes, and knees on every piece of furniture along the way.

Once to the kitchen, England searched in his pantry for some scones. He tried to do so quickly, while also holding his candle. He found a couple and quickly pulled them off of the shelf. He bolted away, America right behind him.

"Here's your damn food." England said, shoving the scones into America's chest.

"Thanks, Engwand!" America said, stuffing his cheeks full.

England gasped quietly at that. He turned around and blushed at the chubby-cheeked American, stuffing his face. It reminded him of the baby fat he used to have as a child.

Scarfing down his last few scones, America looked at England. "What?" He asked, cheeks still puffed out.

"N-nothing, you stupid git! Don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting." England scoffed.

"At least I'm eating it. If I weren't starving, I'd throw this shit at your window." He tossed his last scone from hand-to-hand.

"You bastard!" England exclaimed, wrapping his hands around America's neck. "I worked extra hard to polish my windows and make those scones, so don't you believe that you can just-" And then it went dark.

"Aaaah!" America screamed.

"Stop screaming, git! I'll just relight these and-" And suddenly, the candles were lit. Since their pupils were not dilated just yet, it seemed to make the room extra bright. However, once they got used to the light, everything went dim again, only 2 small squares lit.

"England, you lit mine, too?" America asked.

"Y-yeah. I figured I may as well."

"That was nice, considering I just insulted your food."

"Well, it's not like I want you to die or anything. I don't _hate_ you, America." He crossed his arms and blushed.

"Well, that means _so_ much to me." America said sarcastically.

"Let's keep walking before our candles go out again." England suggested. They began to walk off again, into the darkness.

_**APH**_

Time: 1:02 A.M

Location: Upstairs Hallway

After a paranoid while, candles constantly burning out, America and England began to randomly blurt out statements to break the silence.

"I used to hate scones. They were a treasure in my country, but I fucking hated those things." England finally said.

"Really? That's a huge shock. I mean, considering you constantly strangle me over dissing them. Why'd you end up liking them?"

"I don't know. I suppose they grew on me." England said. "What about you? What's your confession?"

America blushed. "I kind of like your cooking…" he mumbled.

"What was that, love?" England grinned, just wanting to hear it again.

"You heard me. I like your cooking a little." America's face was a heavy red at this point.

England chuckled.

"Stop laughing! Don't tell anyone!"

"Alright, love. But what about France? I'd just love to rub this in his face."

"No! No one! Not even Canada."

"Who?"

America groaned. "No one."

"Alright, I promise."

"You have to pinky promise!"

England's eyes shot wide open. "_Pinky pwomise, Engwand!_"

He shook his head in annoyance. "F-fine." He held out his pinky and shook it with the gloved pinky of America.

"Okay, now we can keep moving." America said, slightly fulfilled by the scones.

"Just don't complain in an hour again that you're hungry." England felt like he was talking to his colony after the boy refused to eat the rest of his dinner, claiming he was full. Why was this happening so often recently? It wasn't just tonight, either. At world meetings, at fast food restaurants when they get his order wrong. Everywhere, he got a sudden jolt of… whatever feeling he got… for America. He wasn't quite sure what it was, as it had been centuries since the American Revolution, and even longer since America was just a kid. He decided to shake it off, not wanting to focus on anything too much, just trying to finish the game.

_**APH**_

Time: 1:47 A.M.

Place: Kitchen

"I can't _believe_ you're hungry _again_!" England scolded, hopelessly raiding the pantry for something for America to eat.

"I'm sorry. But you said not to be hungry in _an hour._ You never said a half an hour." America said, walking in circles around the kitchen.

"You know what I meant." England snapped.

"I'm sowee…" America frowned in the darkness, hoping England will see and stop yelling.

"Well, at least you're sorry…" England said, his voice softening. There it was. That… feeling again. He had decided about ten minutes ago that it was just the memories of baby America. Those sweet times when America was scared, and would go to England for help. That was all. Remembrance.

"I can't find anything you'd eat that's quick to make. I meant to go shopping, but I was pretty sure you could handle hunger. Or I figured you wouldn't be hungry." England said finally.

"Man…" America's stomach rumbled loudly. He whimpered.

"I'm sorry, love." England said, running his fingers through America's hair. "After the game is over, we'll get you all the McDonalds you want, okay?"

"Okay…" He finally needed to ask a question that's been on his mind for a while. "England, do you hate me? You know, because of… that one time…?"

"What one time?" England finally got it. "Oh… _that_ one time." He paused before whispering, "The Revolutionary War…"

"So… do you?"

"Of course not. I was asking too much from you. All those taxes, the stamps, the tea in Boston. I'm shocked you don't hate me. And, to be honest, you've turned out to be quite a successful country."

"Really?" America asked.

"Yes, really." England felt that feeling again. But… stronger. The urge he felt, the wanting.

And it's not like America didn't feel it, too. He lightly grabbed the shorter man's shoulders. As America began to pull England closer, they heard a loud, deep chuckle.

And the lights went out yet again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~APH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I'm such a bitch.**

**I always leave you guys with the worst cliffhangers possible! XD Don't worry, I have no life, so I'll probably be updating every day with shit like this.**

**Review please! Reviews are love~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE, YOU GUYS! 9 good reviews?**

**I'm touched. Tears of joy, bros… I'm so happy you all like this shit of a story~!**

**But don't say you all didn't HATE the way I trolled you guys in the last chapter.**

**But it's okay, I **_**promise**_** I'll get something in this chapter. Just you wait.**

**Enjoy USUK!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~APH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

And it's not like America didn't feel it, too. He lightly grabbed the shorter man's shoulders. As America began to pull England closer, they heard a loud, deep chuckle.

And the lights went out yet again.

"Ah! England, light the candles, quick!" America exclaimed in complete darkness.

"I know, I know! Shut up, moron!" England quickly shuffled in his pockets to find some matches.

He was all out.

"Oh no, America! I'm out of matches." England exclaimed, mortified.

"What? What are we going to do, England?" America hugged England tightly, as if the Brit was a teddy bear.

"L-let go of me, you git! I can't breathe!"

"Sorry." America said calmly, letting the gasping Britain go.

"10 seconds have surely passed. America, get out your salt!" England commanded. America quickly got his bottle of salt out and sprinkled a circle around himself.

"Oh no…" England said.

"What?"

"I-I think my salt has been spilling out of its bottle! I don't have nearly enough left for a circle!"

"Get in my circle!" America pulled England into his extremely small circle of salt.

They heard another loud, deep chuckle. Although it was dark, England saw a shadow with a shining face in the corner of his kitchen. It was a tall man, about as tall as Russia, with broad shoulders and a completely white, glowing face.

"A-America," England said to America, who was looking in another direction for the source of the laugh, "L-look over there!" He pointed to the shadow in the corner of the room.

America turned around to see nothing in the corner.

"Dude, stop busting my balls! This is serious!" America said, figuring England was just trying to scare him.

"No, America! Don't you see it? It's the Midnight Man!" England tugged on America's sleeve, trying to get him to see.

"I don't see anything, dude. Are you sure it isn't one of your weird imaginary friends?"

England saw the shadow float closer and closer to the two. He let out a squeak out of fear and threw his arms around America, holding on tightly.

"Dude!" America said, blushing.

"America, it's getting closer!" England exclaimed. If his grip on America could have gotten any tighter, it did.

The shadow was just outside of the circle, America still not seeing it. England finally realized why America could not see it. America got into his own circle on time. England did not have his own circle. England was currently seeing his worst fear. And it was only just beginning.

England did not want to see any more. He knew what his worst fear was already. Seeing it would kill him inside. He closed his eyes tightly. He mumbled a few words, probably out of his black magic book, and opened his eyes. The Midnight Man was still there. Without thinking, England quickly shouted, "Go away! Just leave me alone!"

When England opened his eyes again, nothing was there. He was panting heavily out of fear.

"Dude, I need ear drums to _hear_!" America said, snapping England out of his scared state.

"Oh, um… I'm sorry."

"What were you yelling at, bro?"

"The Midnight Man! And I am not your '_bro_'."

"Dude, chill. It was probably just your imagination, okay? We're in the circle now. We have a little while before 3:33, so we can just sit here. It'll be boring, but whatevs."

"O-okay…" England said, still shaking from his encounter. "It just seemed so real."

"I know, but it wasn't. And even if _he_ was, it was just a hallucination. Whatever you saw didn't actually happen."

"He didn't get a chance to project a hallucination. I made him go away before anything could happen."

"You… just yelled at him and he went away?"

"Y-yeah."

"I guess even a scary demon from hell is scared of you! Ha!" America said, immediately changing the mood in the room.

"What was that, you wanker?" England asked, giving America a chance to change his statement.

"You heard me." America grinned.

"Better watch what you say, boy. You can't leave this circle, so you can't run."

"Psh, whatever." America teased.

England knew this was going to be a _long_ night.

_**APH**_

Time: 2:24 A.M.

Place: Kitchen

After a while, America began to doze off, constantly being shaken awake by England, who told him that it wasn't safe to sleep. By now, England had completely forgotten about his original plan to humiliate America. His new plan was to survive without being caught by the Midnight Man.

"I'm so sleepy, England." America complained, rubbing his eyes.

"Stay awake, love. We only have an hour left." England approximated.

"B-but… I'm just so tired."

"America, if you sleep, I'll sleep. Then we'll get caught."

"Could we take shifts?"

In the daze of his tiredness, England hadn't thought of that. "I suppose. You seem more tired than I am, why don't I take the first shift?"

"Thanks, England." The two slid down to a sitting position carefully, making sure they didn't step outside of the circle.

America laid his head on England's shoulder, causing the older to blush and smile lightly. Only America's slow, steady breath told England that America had finally fallen asleep. England began to play with America's hair while he slept. There was nothing else to do.

_**APH**_

Time: 2:49 A.M.

Place: Kitchen

America's sleep was restless, filled with nightmares. Every now and then, he would wake up with a start, and England would tell him that it was just a dream, and told him to go back to sleep.

England had no intention of sleeping. The Midnight Man could probably get into his dreams as well. He would just let the younger nation get his slumber, while swallowing the fears that worked their way into his brain.

It was paranoia that got the best of England. He had no visions, but kept imagining voices and seeing shadows that weren't there. He kept reminding himself of America's words, "_Dude, chill. It was probably just your imagination, okay? We're in the circle now. We have a little while before 3:33, so we can just sit here. It'll be boring, but whatevs."_ Yes. It was just his imagination. Obviously, the Midnight Man had some sort of beef with salt. Either that or he watches you while you sit in the salt to taunt you, knowing you can't leave that circle. He could probably easily get to you through the salt, but he uses fear to his advantage in multiple areas.

England began to stop thinking about stuff like that. It was almost 3, so they could be safe soon. Then, they could finally rest, and get out of the claustrophobic circle.

"_I'm getting ahead of myself._" England thought. "_We still have…_" he checked his watch. It was hard to see in the dark, but he could barely see the hands ticking. "_It's 2:53 right now. We still have 40 minutes left._"

He felt America rustle. He looked down and saw another pained expression on his former colony's sleeping face. England shook him to wake him up.

"America, America it was just a dream." England said, as America calmly woke up.

"Oh, thanks man. I think it's time you slept. You look pretty damn tired."

"I can't. I'm vulnerable while asleep."

"We're in the circle, dude. Nothing can get either of us in here."

"I'm not safe. I didn't get into the circle on time. He can get me, just not you."

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" America asked, shocked.

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't feel like it was necessary."

"Go to sleep, bro. I'll make sure nothing drags you away or whatever you're scared of."

"It's not being dragged away that scares me."

"Then what _does_ scare you? Maybe I can help make sure it doesn't happen."

"That's not how my fear works."

"C'mon, just tell me. I'll tell you what scares me." America put on a little kid face, knowing England just _had_ to tell him. If he didn't tell him while he had this face on, he wouldn't tell him for anything.

"It's… nothing." England couldn't even see America's face in the darkness. "You know what? Tell me yours first."

"Okay. I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm afraid of most."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope."

"You dumb wanker, of course I'm not going to tell you mine if you don't even know yours!" England scolded.

"Aw, come on! I can't help not knowing what I'm scared of."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you."

"But it'll help me look out for whatever you're scared of."

"First of all, you can't even see the Midnight Man unless you've been caught without a light and a circle. Second, you can't protect me from what I'm scared of."

"Why? Is it some huge monster with razor sharp teeth or something?"

"No. Not even close."

"Don't make me guess, Iggy! Just tell me." America whined.

"No. It's too embarrassing."

"It's something small, like thunder, huh?"

"Nope. Not thunder."

"I'm just going to keep guessing until I get it right."

"Well, two things. One, you'd never guess it. Second, even if you miraculously did, I'd just say no anyways."

"Yeah, but I know your poker face. I'll figure it out."

"Good luck, git."

"Fear of ants?"

"No. That's a stupid fear."

"Fear of toenail clippers?"

"What? That's just dumb."

"Fear of… tight spaces?"

"I'm claustrophobic, yes, but that's not my worst fear."

"Fear of dogs?"

"Nope."

"Fear of-"

"I'll give you a hint. It's horribly painful and it already happened once."

"Hm… I give up."

"Good."

"Go to sleep, England."

"I can't. He'll probably get me in my dreams."

"Then I'll wake you up like you do with me. It'll be fine."

England seriously pondered this. He decided it was for the best if he got even a few measly minutes of rest.

"Alright, fine. But only for a few minutes."

"Alright, dude."

England didn't feel cuddly, as always, and tried to stay as far away from America as he could without leaving the circle. This hurt America, but he didn't take it personally. After the Revolution, England probably had trouble getting close to people like he was with colony America.

America threw one of his arms around England and pulled him close. England's eyes shot open, but he settled his head onto America's shoulder and didn't question it.

"_Alright, this isn't so bad. I'll just close my eyes and rest for a few minutes. This wanker had better wake me up._" His thoughts trailed off as he silently fell asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~APH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crappy story is crappy.**

**Alright, USUK moment. I kind of wanted to have seme!Iggy (because he's the hottest fucking thing on the planet) but USUK is just too cute.**

**Sorry if there's some OOC moments here. It's hard to make such a tsundere like Iggy… not tsundere… while keeping him in-character.**

**So, no troll from me this chapter. Whatever. I'll troll you all later.**

**Read next chapter! Reviews are love~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**14 reviews, you guys.**

**14 FREAKING REVIEWS!**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**It's not even that good!**

**I will marry you all. Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry- *shotforbelarusreference***

**Anyways, as a reward to all those awesome people who reviewed, you all get the internet!**

***Confetti* Yay! :D**

**Nah, but on a more serious note, I will type this like there is no freaking tomorrow!**

**Because I love you all…**

**Anyways, enjoy USUK! :D**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~APH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

America threw one of his arms around England and pulled him close. England's eyes shot open, but he settled his head onto America's shoulder and didn't question it.

"_Alright, this isn't so bad. I'll just close my eyes and rest for a few minutes. This wanker had better wake me up._" His thoughts trailed off as he silently fell asleep.

_**APH**_

Time: 3:14

Place: Kitchen

"Britain. Britain, dude." America whispered, shaking England lightly.

"Hmmm… America, I told you not to call me that… there's multiple countries in Britain…"

"_England,_ wake up!"

"What's the matter, America? Did you wet the bed again, America?"

America, furious, slapped England, leaving a hand mark. England woke up with a start.

"What the hell, you bloody wanker?" England exclaimed.

"You wanted me to wake you up." America said.

"Oh... yeah, thanks."

"So, I'm pretty rested. I don't think I need to sleep anymore."

"Good. We have about 15 minutes left."

"Oh thank god. This nightmare's almost over." America sighed in relief.

England chuckled. When he looked at America, he saw it.

That shadow. Right behind America. England couldn't breathe for a second. His worst fear. In the last 15 minutes of the game. He tightly closed his eyes and shook his head, not wanting to see what was going on. But he knew. He looked up at the confused American, who was unaware of the horror happening before England's eyes.

"England, what's going on?" America asked. "Are you okay?"

England stepped out of the circle, shocked. He stood completely still, not wanting to make a sound.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong? Do you see him or something?"

"Y-yes. He's behind you."

"Okay, just calm down and get back into the circle."

"Okay. Okay, yeah, that's a good idea." He was about to step back into the circle, when the shadow stepped forward and put a hand over America's mouth. England quickly stopped. His nightmare was finally happening. His worst fear in the world.

He kept hearing an echo of America's voice in his head. "_It's just a hallucination._"

"No! No it's not. They're real. He's real."

"_What's real?"_America's voice rang out again.

"The Midnight Man!"

"_It's just a hallucination, it's just a hallucination, it's just a hallucination!_" That went on, playing over and over in England's head. When he opened his eyes, America was gone, a single, lit candle laying in his place.

By this time, England was on his knees, staring at the candle. With trembling, shaky hands, he reached for the candle. Picking it up, it turned into a full flame. It scolded his hands.

"Ow! Bloody hell! America, why did you leave your circle?" England scolded. He looked around for America, but saw no trace of him. He walked all around his house, with no sign of America anywhere.

He reached the end of his long hallway. He opened his bedroom door. At first, he found nothing. However, looking in the corner, he saw it. The shadow with America in his clutches. America was panicked and screaming.

"No!" England called out.

"England, help!" America begged.

"I-I can't!"

With that, the shadow and America slowly dissolved into the air. England tried to move, but his feet refused to lift off the ground.

He was forced to watch as America dissolved away, screaming in pain.

England covered his eyes. "No, no, no, no, no, no, _no! _This isn't happening! It's fake!"

"_England!_" He heard America call his name again. And again. And again.

"No! Shut up! Just leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

"_England, damn it, listen to me!_"

"Just leave me alone! Go away!"

"_God, England, wake up!_"

"Wake up?"

"_Snap out of it, bro!_"

"What?"

"_Ugh, fine! I didn't want to resort to this. Britain, snap out of it!_"

England's eyes shot open. "It's _England_, you bloody git! Get it ri-" He looked up and saw America's face, clear as day. He looked worried.

"You dumbass! You had me worried sick!" America scolded.

England was still in shock. The second he snapped out of his horrified daze, he gasped out, "America!" He lunged up out of America's lap and hugged him tight. America's face turned as red as Prussia's eyes.

"D-dude!" America said.

"It was terrible, America! It was horrible! It was… it was just so real!" England gripped the back of America's jacket.

America felt a pang of sympathy for England. He hugged his old mentor back. "I know, dude. I know."

"He made it come true. It happened."

"No it didn't, man. Whatever happened was fake."

England soon realized that America was right. If it was true, America wouldn't have been there, with him. "Y-yeah. Now that I'm thinking logically, it's impossible for it to be real."

"See? Everything's fine."

England shuttered at the thought of asking this, but he had to. "What time is it?"

"You're the one with a watch, dude." America let England let go and sit in his lap, as the American practically cradled him.

"Oh, right." He attempted to check his wrist for the time. "Bloody hell, I'm too shaky. You tell me." He held out his shaky wrist. America grabbed it and checked the time. England immediately regretted this, figuring America could only read a digital clock.

"3:33 A.M." He said calmly. England was shocked he knew how to read the watch. "We did it."

"_You_ did it. _I_ got caught." England said.

"Still."

"So what now?"

"McDonald's, dude! I'm starving!" America announced. "You _did___promise to get me some." England sighed, getting up with America.

"Alright, fine." He groaned, turning on the kitchen light. It was so bright on both their eyes, they squinted just to see each other. But it felt good to see again.

"But first," America announced. "Tell me your fear!"

"No way!"

"C'mon! I think I figured it out, and I just want to make sure I was right."

"What do you think it is?"

"I'm not telling you. Because you'll say no, even if I'm right, and leave me guessing!"

England groaned. "I'll tell you. But if you tell _anyone_ without my permission, I'm telling everyone you like my cooking!"

"Only a little bit!" He thought about England's offer. "And sure."

England sighed. He looked away from America, clenching his fists. "My biggest fear is…" He groaned one more time before mumbling something quiet.

"What?" America couldn't hear.

"It's…" He mumbled again.

"God, Iggy, speak up! I can't hear shit! You always told me to speak up when I was your colony, now it's your turn to-"

"Losing you!" England exclaimed with a red face.

"What?"

"Did I stutter? You heard me, git."

"D'aaaaaw, Iggy. Are you serious?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Aw, bring it in, ya' big softie!" America brought him into a strong hug. He let go and turned to the door, noticing their papers were gone. "Hm. Our papers are gone. Let's go get some McDonald's, dude!"

England grew increasingly furious at America's naivety. He decided to take another bold move that night and pull the starving American (by his fuzzy collar on his jacket) into a kiss. America gasped, but didn't pull away. He grabbed England's shoulders and pulled him even closer.

England immediately turned away. "I didn't mean it in a friendly way, you stupid wanker."

America smiled softly. He planted a small peck onto the angry man's cheek and said, "I didn't think you did."

England blushed furiously. "Get in the car. We're going to McDonald's."

"Yay! I'm driving!"

"Oh, no, you're not! We drive on the left side here! You won't get that and will crash us into a tree or another car or something!"

"Awww, c'mon, Iggy."

"No! And don't call me that."

"Isn't that what Japan calls you?"

"It's _Igirisu_, git."

"Ooooh… whatever. Let's go, go, go!" America rushed out the door.

England smiled once America was out of the room.

His smile turned into a frown when he heard a familiar laugh at the door.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~APH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Aah, I thought I was gonna make this the last chapter, but I decided not to.**

**DON'T WORRY, it's not the Midnight Man's laugh.**

**It's **_**way**_** worse.**

**Not sure if I spelled **_**Igirisu**_** right… if I did, please correct me in a nice way and I'll fix it! :D**

**Anyways, review and I'll have the next, and last, chapter up tomorrow, fer shur!**

**Reviews are love!**

**P.S. insanitybiohazard guessed England's fear! Congrats, bro! You won an internet! :D**


	5. NOTICE

**Hello, all! Hey, look, I'm not dead.**

**But to my main point, this fic is discontinued.**

**Here.**

**You can find any Hetalia AU fic I've written on my new side account, XxANYxAPHxAUxX. The normal AU ones will still be here, but any fic I've written with an AU will be there.**

**My fic, do not worry, will continue on the new account, it's alright.**

**I promise I will continue this fanfic once I get my new account all set up and nice. :3 I really just wanted to be nice an organized, so I made a whole side account for my fics.**

**I may have guest writers on my new account, so beware that some may not be mine. This is why it will be crucial that you read the Author's Note in the beginning and the end. :)**

**Thank you~!**


End file.
